Zhenskeldava Branch Line
The Zhenskeldava Branch Line (Ženskeldava Devernaja Lenja ''in ruthenian) is a short branch line located on the south-east part of the Nigya-Sarvatkann oblast. It serves the Zhenskel Valley (Ženskeldava'' in ruthenian) along with the villages of Poredebra and Edreževa, and the town of Ženskeldava. History The line has been first opened in 1887 aftern ten years of construction. It ran first until Ženskeldava High Station (Ženskeldava Ędaja Strijeva ''in ruthenian), which were a station situated approximately five kilometers east from the current terminus of the line. It was decided on 1971 to close the final section of the line between Ženskeldava Central (Ženskeldava CS'' in ruthenian) and the High Station, because of problems with track reliability. The then local authority judged that it would have been too costly to rebuild the line for a limited use only. Subsequently, Ženskeldava station has been rebuilt and modernised, consisting in a terminus station with two bay platforms. The second bay platform is now disused (but not officially closed). Specifications The western terminus of the line is Vagzhara Triangle Junction (Vagž''ara Trikari Krosivat’ ''in ruthenian), where it diverges from the Long Eastern Main Line by a northbound junction (toward Gladiorka) and a southbound one (toward Xeristoh). From there to Edreževa, the line is single track only, protected by the APAS signalling system, and has a top speed of 55 mph (90 km/h) except at the junction and at one tight curve south of Edreževa where it has a top speed of 30 mph (50 km/h). Poredebra station is situated on this single track portion. Just before Edreževa station there is a non-protected level crossing with a train speed limit of 10 mph (16 km/h) to avoid collisions. At Edreževa, the line becomes double track and continue until Ženskeldava, protected by BNKS signalling system. It has a top speed of 30 mph (50 km/h) for a short section, and then 55 mph (90 km/h). The line now has more curves and a 70 step gradient. It follows the road until Ženskeldava, where there is a small junction to a large sawmill served by freight services. At Ženskeldava, the line ends at a bay platform (originally, there were two platforms, but the second is now disused. Ženskeldava has also a small depot that is normally not used (no unit is planned to spend night here). Services All passenger services are operated by the RKP East-Sansek. It runs two commercial services on the line, both RP (Regional Trains) and there is no Express or Intercity Trains at all on the line. There is 1 tph to and from Gladiorka, operated by BRK122 DMU, and 1 tph to and from Xeristoh, operated by BRK161 DMU. On winter holidays week-ends, the RKP East-Sansek runs special services, which are direct trains to and from Tarna and Floeta. EWS runs a reduced timber freight service to and from Ženskeldava sawmill. The line has a route availability of 7, which means that ARK66 locomotives cannot run on the line. EWS uses ARK131 instead. Future There are no planned or proposed developments for the line. There is no plan to make Edreževa level crossing automatic. The RKP East-Sansek has announced that it will withdraw its BRK122 DMU and replace it by either cascaded BRK123 or BRK141 DMUs.